Sprinkle Medley/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Aww. Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Griffon the Brush Off Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Boast Busters Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|So far away that you can hardly see her... Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png|Six of 'em Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png|Four of 'em. Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Visible in the lower right corner, singing after Twilight Sparkle's solo in At the Gala. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|She's hiding behind Cloud Kicker on the left. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Shoeshine running away S2E04.png|Shown here wingless. Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Sprinkle Medley in the Crowd. Hearth's Warming Eve Snow Pony S2E11.png Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Sprinkle Medley building a snowpony. Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Sprinkle Medley in the Pegasus audience. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png AJ lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Sprinkle Medley smiling S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png|I want to become more assertive so I can have a speaking part! Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Exhausted ponies S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Magic Duel Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png|Sprinkle Medley in the Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Touching down S3E07.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Miscellaneous My Little Pony Spike.jpg Category:Character gallery pages